Talk:Hunting for the Underworld/@comment-26015064-20160201203516/@comment-25152698-20160203171009
Here is the excerpt for "Reglia" from Silvius' page: Regalia (神璽, Shinji): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic has shown great versatility in terms of what it is able to accomplish; it may heal others, negate the effects of others' techniques, and even raise the mechanics of several people, whether it be boosting their speed, defenses or even their output of damage. However, if this is all true, surely one would not be so arrogant as to disregard the existence of another spell that accomplishes the very opposite; indeed, this is a spell that does not increase one's battle prowess, but rather, it actually decreases it, if not hindering it altogether. Like the spells before it, this one does not necessarily require physical contact to establish a link, allowing Silvius to cause misfortune even from a distance. Drawing his hand forth, a magical circle appears beneath his opponent, lowering each and every statistical value significantly. With this spell active, so much as a mere tickle from Silvius may carry devastating results for his effected opponent, whose defenses become thinner than paper sheets. *'Ile Regalia' (神璽倍化, Iru Shinji): Much like the rest of the spells within this category, Regalia may be cast in swift succession to multiply its effects. It is truly devastating, in the sense that it may potentially leave Silvius's opponent as slow as an elder tortoise, as fragile as a piece of fabric, all the while being unable to so much as place a tickle upon Silvius's body, depending on how severe the spell turns out to be, which is ultimately dictated by the amount of magical energy Silvius has invested within it. For future reference, try ctrl + f to search through an article for words of your choosing. Also, Silvius is touching Aether right now. Remember, he was going to palm Aether's back, and Aether responded by punching that palm. So, Silvius grabbed his fist as a response, and wrapped his fingers around his wrist; that is where the physical contact is coming from, and that is how Aether's body would start to freeze, because of the cold magical energy that is being generated from Silvius' hand. Sure, you can make your fancy electron and Celsius argument, only, it won't matter at this point. Why? Hopefully you've read what effects Regalia has; if reflexes and reactions are drastically slowed down, then you better believe that the same applies to the rate at which a mage can draw magical energy. He needs magic energy to generate plasma, so now let me branch this into two separate debates: #Aether's plasma won't generate in time to rescue him from the cold. #Aether's plasma, even if it does make it in time to rescue him from the cold, will be weaker to the cold by way of Regalia, because Aether's magical power itself has been weakened, meaning the spells he utilizes will also be weaker. Hopefully this makes sense to you. If not, I can always try to explain it to you again, though I know I have used this in earlier role-plays with you and explained it to you many times before this as well.